In many applications, such as image processing applications, it is often required to perform several preprocessing algorithms to an image prior to applying high level processing algorithms such as edge detection and feature detection. The preprocessing steps usually include filtering or noise reduction, to suitably condition the image for more complex processing algorithms. One such preprocessing step includes division operations. Division operations are among the most widely used arithmetical operations in many computational applications. A variety of division methods and algorithms are known and are in use. For example, methods such as the digit recurrence method, the multiplicative method, the Cordie and continued product method, the subtractive method, and the table look up method may be employed to perform division operations. However, such methods have relatively high latency time that depends on length of input operands.
Another technique for performing the division operation is the reciprocal approximation method. The reciprocal approximation method has reduced latency time, but does not provide accurate results, which is not acceptable in certain real time applications.